smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanity's Double/Part 3
The next morning Century woke up and found himself missing getting the morning newspaper and mail like he remembered it, as he went to his doorstep and found that nothing has been delivered to him yet. Just then, Hefty and Tuffy were passing by his house during their morning jog together. "Hi, Century," Hefty politely greeted. "It's great to smurf you around in the neighborhood. I'll smurf you and your stuff to your house later." "Yeah, I'll smurf you later," Century responded with a sigh. He headed for Biscotti's bakery, which was now a longer walk from his new house than it was from what used to be his own house. On his way there, he ran into Editor Smurf, who was finished delivering the papers. "Oh, just the Smurf I was hoping to smurf into," Editor said. "Reporter wants to smurf an article about you being the new Smurf in the village." "Maybe some other time, Editor," Century said. "I'm just wondering if you have any newspapers left." "I'm all out of copies, Century, but you can smurf from mine," Editor said. "I'll make sure that you'll smurf your own copy from now on." "Well, thanks, Editor, I appreciate that," Century said as he took Editor's newspaper. He began to read through its astrology section, which some unknown Smurf always liked writing mostly because he wanted to make his fellow Smurfs feel aware of their future, even if his predictions don't always come true. "Hey, it's my favorite new customer, the Smurf of the century," Biscotti greeted as soon as Century entered the bakery. "Your brother was just in here a moment ago. You're not smurfing in the same house with him anymore?" "My brother had the nerve to smurf me out of my own house, and Papa Smurf just agreed with him, Biscotti," Century said with some anger as he received his croissant and cup of acorn brew. "I can't say that I blame him for smurfing that to you, and I can't blame you for how you feel, either," Biscotti said. "I just wish that I could smurf something to make you feel better about yourself." "I only wish that my brother would smurf back into the mirror and never bother me again," Century said. "You really think this village isn't big enough to handle two Vanity Smurfs?" Biscotti asked. "I'm Vanity Smurf...or at least, I thought I was," Century said. "Now I feel as if I don't know who I really am anymore with my brother smurfing over my life." "Ah, that's a real shame there, Century," Biscotti said. "I wouldn't want to be in your smurfs if I had a mirror duplicate that was smurfing over my life. But at the very least, I would try to smurf a life for myself if I no longer had the life that I used to smurf." "I really don't like the thought of smurfing over, Biscotti," Century said. "This village has been my home, and I don't want to feel like I'm a stranger in it." "You're never a stranger with me, Century," Biscotti said, smiling. "You're always welcome here." ----- Century spent the rest of the day doing some shopping. He looked through Carpenter's woodshop for some furniture that would suitable for his new home. He went to Tailor's shop to look for some curtains and household items. He went to Weaver's shop to find a rug that would look great on his floors. He went to Potter's shop to get some dishes and cups for himself to put in his cupboard. It seemed odd to him as well as to his fellow Smurfs that even though Century had the same memories as Vanity Smurf, his taste in furnishings was also remarkably different. In the end, when everything in his new house was set the way he wanted it, Century realized just how different he really was from Vanity. It didn't feel like his original home at all, but it did somehow feel like home for him. Tapper paid Century a visit to see his new home. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, I wouldn't think that you would ever smurf in a home like this, my good Century." "I never thought that I would smurf comfortable in a house like this myself, Tapper," Century said. "But you do miss smurfing in Vanity's house when it used to be yours, according to what you're smurfing," Tapper said. "It just never will be the same anymore, Tapper," Century said with a heavy sigh. "In fact, nothing in my life is even the same anymore." "Change is not an easy thing to smurf with, Century," Tapper said. "But in time, you'll get used to the life that you're smurfing now, and the other Smurfs will get used to smurfing you as if you've been here all your life and theirs." "Do you think there's a place for me here in the Smurf Village along with my brother?" Century asked. "I'm sure that you'll smurf your place here, as most other Smurfs have," Tapper said. "Frankly, you do make me wonder what it would be like to smurf a twin brother that is anything like myself. I could only imagine him smurfing care of the tavern while I'm smurfing care of the distillery." "You would want a twin like I have, Tapper?" Century said with some disbelief. "I'm starting to regret just how self-absorbed my brother really is." "That may be why he would need a twin brother like you, Century," Tapper said. "You would show him parts of himself that he may not like smurfing at times, but cannot truly ignore if he wants to be honest with himself. And he may show parts of yourself that you would not want to smurf but cannot ignore." "Well, I'm smurfing to think that I'm much better off without him in my life," Century said. "You can't change what has been smurfed now, Century," Tapper said. "He's going to be your brother for the rest of your life, and you'll have to smurf out for him like a brother. You'll someday see just how important he is to you as you are to him." Century snorted at that thought. "That will certainly be the day for me, Tapper." Just then, Papa Smurf showed up at Century's door. "Hello there, Century. I just thought I might smurf up on you and see how you're smurfing," he called out. "I certainly love what you've smurfed to your house. It's a very...unique and...uh, personal style that you have." "Yes, well, I was just showing it to Tapper when he smurfed by to visit, Papa Smurf," Century said as he greeted the village leader. "And what a smurfy living space it is," Tapper commented. "I will smurf my leave, Century, and let you and Papa Smurf talk privately." He discreetly made his goodbyes and left the house. "Century, I had to smurf what I felt was necessary for both you and Vanity," Papa Smurf said when he and Century were alone together. "I know you must be angry with me and Vanity, but I don't want you to think that I smurfed this to you because I don't like you or anything." "I know, Papa Smurf," Century said. "I'm the new Smurf around here, even if I don't feel like I'm new. It just isn't fair that I'm being treated like a copy of Vanity Smurf, like I was just smurfed yesterday." "Century, if all the memories you have of us are real to you, then they are real," Papa Smurf said. "All those times that you remember me smurfing anything to you that made you feel happy, all those times that you remember me smurfing you hugs, any happy moments that we smurfed together...those are the same moments that I have smurfed with your brother Vanity, with the same feelings that you remember smurfing from me." "You mean...that you honestly do care for me like you do for...my brother?" Century asked. "You and Vanity were both the same person, Century," Papa Smurf said. "Just because you're a new Smurf with his memories doesn't mean that I would care for you any less. In fact, I'm very glad that you and Vanity are now brothers. I have a feeling that you're going to be rather useful to us and to your brother in a way that you cannot possibly imagine." "I was already useful for being the hundredth Smurf at the Festival Of The Moon dance, Papa Smurf," Century said. "How else could I be useful?" "We'll find out together in time, Century," Papa Smurf said, smiling. "Just be patient with yourself." ----- Later on at Tapper's Tavern, as the Smurfs were enjoying another relaxing night from their usual village work, Century could see that Poet and Narrator were busy at work reading a manuscript by a corner table. He felt curious enough to want to join them. "Oh, hello there, Century," Narrator politely greeted. "How are things smurfing on with you in the village?" "I honestly wish that things could be better, Narrator, but I'm just getting used to the fact that I'm a new Smurf in the crowd," Century said. "Sometimes I wish I was just another Smurf in the crowd, Century," Poet said, sounding somewhat agonized. "It would make my everyday work a lot easier." "By the way, what is it that you're smurfing on, if I may ask?" Century inquired. "Poet and I were smurfing over the script for a play that Brainy Smurf had suggested to put on, Century," Narrator answered. "It's called 'The Adventures Of Robin Smurf And His Merry Smurfs'." "Oh, Robin Smurf," Century said, feeling his heart swoon. "I just love reading that book!" "Hopefully you'll love it even more when we smurf it as a theatrical masterpiece," Poet said. "It smurfed us a good while to turn this book into a script, but I think we succeeded rather famously." "The only thing we need to do is present the script to Papa Smurf and see if he will approve," Narrator said. "If he thinks it's smurfy enough, then we will get going on selecting the players." "Oh, I would smurf anything to play as the lead character," Century said, sounding excited. "You, the lead character?" Poet said with some disbelief. "I could only imagine what that would be like!" "Personally, I would be interested to see how Century would smurf playing the role of Robin Smurf," Narrator said, pondering. "There's just something about him that smurfs he's the right kind of player for this part." "I'd bet," Poet snorted. "If he's anything like his brother, he would be constantly admiring himself while on stage." "Then who would you suggest should smurf the role of Robin Smurf, then?" Narrator asked. "I honestly don't know, Narrator," Poet said. "But I do imagine Brainy Smurf as Prince John, Hefty Smurf as Little John, and Smurfette as Maid Marian. The other players will have to be smurfed for their appropriateness in the roles when we start smurfing the casting." "Why do we need to have serious actors smurfing in the cast, Poet?" Narrator said. "If we truly want this played to be smurfed seriously, then we need serious actors, Narrator," Poet insisted. "I was just thinking...maybe Clumsy could be the Sheriff of Smurfingham," Narrator said. "Clumsy as the Sheriff?" Poet said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, please!" "Or Lazy and Sloppy as the prince's guards along with Tracker...or Greedy as Friar Tuck...or Harmony as Will Scarlet...or Jokey as King Richard," Narrator suggested. "Narrator, this story isn't a comedy!" Poet said. "I'm not going to have it be treated as one!" "It's not like we have a lot of options for possible actors, Poet," Narrator said. "There's only like a hundred Smurfs in the village." "We'll find the actors, Narrator...trust me," Poet said insistently. Narrator sighed. "Now you smurf our problem, Century. If you are able to smurf the part of Robin Smurf, we would be more than willing to accept you." "Well, thank you anyway, Narrator," Century said. "At least it will smurf me something to think about." Just then Tapper came by with a round of drinks for Poet and Narrator. "So how goes the play that you two Smurfs have been smurfing on?" "It should be all set for Papa Smurf to review, Tapper," Narrator said. "And if he says that it's ready for us to smurf, then we'll be smurfing up the players," Poet said. "Ah, that's just very smurfy to hear," Tapper said, smiling. "What I wouldn't give to see myself smurfing on stage playing any of the parts, but alas, I have my tavern to run and my patrons to keep happy. I'll just have to settle for smurfing it with the rest of the audience." "That would be a shame there, Tapper, because I could imagine you smurfing the part of Will Scarlet," Poet said. "Tapper as Will Scarlet?" Narrator said. "Now that would truly be interesting." "You should hear him sing sometime, Narrator," Poet said. "Now that you mention it, maybe we could have Marco and Miner as Prince John's guards along with Tracker," Narrator said. "I'm sure you'll smurf all the right actors for your theatrical masterpiece, my fellow Smurfs," Tapper said. He then turned to Century. "You think that you might smurf a part in this production, my friend?" "Oh, how could I not?" Century said. "I'm already raring to smurf the lead role as Robin Smurf!" "Robin Smurf, eh?" Tapper said. "If you're that ambitious about it, I'm sure that you'll smurf the part sooner or later." ----- As Century walked Smurfette home to her house, she was surprised to hear word about the Robin Smurf play. "Oooh, that just smurfs me goosebumps," Smurfette said. "I could already imagine myself playing Maid Marian. She is just so beautiful and smart, like I picture her being in the book. I would be Maid Marian in a heartsmurf just to be close to Robin Smurf." "Well, how would you feel if I was the one playing Robin Smurf?" Century asked. "You as Robin Smurf?" Smurfette answered. "Oh, I think you would smurf the part perfectly. I feel that you're so brave and handsome and willing to fight for the Smurf that you love." "Yes, but what if my brother should smurf the part instead of me?" Century asked. "Oh, Vanity is nothing like you, Century," Smurfette said. "He is just as handsome as you, but I don't think he could ever be so brave enough to rescue Maid Marian. Are you worried that you won't smurf the part?" "Don't be silly, Smurfette," Century said. "Why would I not smurf the part of Robin Smurf? It's a chance of a lifetime, and I'm going to smurf it with everything I have." Smurfette giggled. "With that attitude, you will certainly be a smurf-in for the role." She and Century have now reached the door to her house. "Anyway, thanks for smurfing me home, Century. I enjoyed smurfing with you and hearing about how things are smurfing with you." "Oh, it's a real pleasure, Smurfette," Century said. "Goodnight and have pleasant dreams." As Century watched Smurfette go into her house to get ready for bed, Vanity watched and listened to the whole thing between his brother and Smurfette. "The role of Robin Smurf? Why, that is the role that I always wanted," he said to himself. "And if Century thinks he's going to smurf the role before me, then he's got another smurf coming, because I'm the true actor, and he is just a copy. He's going to wish he never thought of smurfing out of that mirror!" Already Vanity was thinking of how he was going to get the role. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Vanity's Double chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles